Lazor Beam
"Future warfare! Lazor beams burn through any target, causing moderate damage to all enemies in its path." ---- ---- Summary *The Lazor Beam is a Prototype Defense that is built in the Weapon Lab. *Like all Prototype Defenses, it will only last 12 days after it is placed on your base. *The Lazor's beam will sweep through enemy troops in the direction it fires. Offensive Strategy * Due to this defense's low damage per hit, large troops such as Tanks can take it out easily. * Smaller troops are more vulnerable, but this defense only excels at taking out Zookas due to its ability to hit them even if they are behind larger troops and the fact that Zookas have very low health, and one sweep will generally take out many of them. * This is the single best turret for defeating a Hooka attack, so unless you can keep it permanently stunned until your Zookas can destroy it do not use Hooka against it. * Be careful when placing Smoke Screens while using strategies that involve Zookas. If even one steps out of the smoke while walking, the Lazor will quickly target it and fire which will likely kill many of your Zookas. *As the Lazor Beam sweeps, it can even hit any troops under a Smoke Screen that are in its path. Defensive Strategy * This defense is best for defeating Zookas, so place it away from other defenses that are best at dealing with Zookas such as Rocket Launchers. * A Lazor may help some in defending from a Warrior attack, but generally, a Damage Amplifier or Shock Blaster will help more. * If you are frequently attacked by the Smokey Hooka attack strategy, make sure the Lazor can cover all sides of the Headquarters. ** Try to place the Lazor where the Heavies will be between it and the Zookas in a Smokey Hooka attack. This way, the attacker will have to use an extra Shock Bomb to disable the Lazor since it is the only defense that Heavies cannot protect Zookas from. Version Differences *At Mark I, the Lazor Beam is a circular stand with a pole on which a projection dish is present. There are 2 Power Rods propped up against it, and another one inside it. The interior power rod has 2 grey tubes connected to it, which are in turn connected to a small grey box. *At Mark II, the circular stand gains several structural rods and a ring. The Power Rods are replaced by a black box. The original box is now on the ground. The base gains a slight color change. *At Mark III, the framework gains heavy metal plating with yellow outlines. It gains a small yellow door with a ring on it. The black box propped up at the side of the Lazor Beam is removed. Trivia *The Lazor Beam is the fastest-firing Defense in the game, not counting the periods of time in between the salvos. At second place is the Shock Blaster and in third place is the MMG 9000. *Oddly, the Mark I Lazor Beam, which appears to have Power Rods leaning against it, does not require any Power Rods to construct. *The listed range below is the range at which the Lazor Beam can target and start firing at an enemy troop. The beam sweep line is the same no matter where it starts from, so if it starts firing on a troop at the very edge of its range, the beam will be able to hit troops outside of its range. de:Laserstrahler Category:Prototype Defenses